


Oh Mother, Where Art Thou?

by lesbiaN7ncest



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Asari Characters, F/F, Femslash, Incest, Kink Meme, Lesbian Sex, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Mind Meld, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiaN7ncest/pseuds/lesbiaN7ncest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to the following request on the Mass Effect Kink Meme: Liara/Benezia. You read that right. maybe with Fem!Shep also being involved. Warning: Explicit sex between three women, two of which are mother and daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tough Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: This was my second fill on the Mass Effect Kink Meme, involving Liara, Benezia and Shepard.
> 
> This one I made very AU, altering major events of the original game. As with my first story, I tried to come up with a reason for the events to take place that could make sense for the characters to get involved like this. Again... a warning that this contains a threesome and lesbian incest between a mother and daughter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I couldn't think of a way to do this in-canon in any real way, so it's kind of an AU style "what if?" kind of variation.

Benezia slumped against the tank of the Rachni Queen, completely spent and badly injured. She looked up at her young daughter and the woman who had bested her who stood beside her. Both looked concerned and sympathetic despite the fact she had tried to kill them, especially the former.

"I cannot go on," Benezia said as her head sagged down. "You will have to stop him, Shepard."

The matriarch struggled to her feet and looked the human woman in the eyes.

"Hold on!" Shepard said urgently. "We've got medi-gel, maybe we can-"

"No!" Benezia interrupted. "He is still in my mind. I am not entirely myself. I never will be again."

Tears came to Benezia's eyes as she stumbled backwards. Liara's welled up as well. "Mother!" Liara said urgently just as Benezia's back made contact with the Queen's tank once more.

"Good night, Little Wing," Benezia cried to her daughter. "I will see you again with the dawn."

"No!" Liara yelled, and her body pulsed with blue light. Benezia glowed and shimmered, freezing in place. Before Shepard knew what was happening Liara had stolen a pack of medi-gel, run forwards and flashed her omni-tool over her mother's frozen form.

"Liara! What are you doing?"

"I can still save her, Shepard! I won't let her die now!" Liara said with conviction.

"Would she want this, Liara?" Shepard asked softly. "She said the indoctrination was too strong and that she'd never be the same."

"There might be a way. I'm not sure, it's just a theory I have. But I'll need to get her to med-bay on the Normandy fast."

Shepard looked at Liara sideways, her face etched with skepticism. They hadn't spent long together, but they had definitely grown close. Very close. Close enough for Shepard to know that look of determination on Liara's face and how strong it was. The Commander finally sighed gruffly in defeat and nodded. "You and Wrex back to the Mako with her," she ordered. "I will finish up here and met you at the vehicle as soon as I can."

A few hours later, after a direct encounter with The Rachni Queen and activating a neutron purge, Shepard found Liara in the med-bay with Dr. Chakwas and her mother. Benezia was restrained on a medical bed and appeared to be sleeping. The two figures regarding her looked at what looked like some kind of scan of Benezia's brain activity from what Shepard could tell. "What's going on, Doctor?" Shepard inquired.

"She received some serious injuries from your little scuffle on Noveria, but she's stable now," Chakwas said. "The main concern of course is the indoctrination. Judging from these scans it's pretty deeply set, and I would tend to agree with what Benezia had said about her recovery, or lack thereof. Liara here seems to think otherwise."

"You said you thought there was a way," Shepard said to Liara with a frown. "After seeing this do you still believe that?"

"I don't know," Liara admitted. "But I have to try. It's either this or death for her. I already lost her to Saren, I don't want to lose her entirely."

"Are you willing to do what is needed if it doesn't work?"

Shepard had a hard look and tone, and as much as the question and the way it was delivered hurt Liara she understood. Shepard couldn't risk the ship, the crew and the mission if worst came to worst. Deep down she knew that her mother may end up dying at her own hand if it all came crashing down. It still took her a while to answer as her gaze fell both somewhere and nowhere. "Yes. I am."

Shepard gave her a satisfied nod and then turned to Chakwas again. "Will those restraints hold her if the full force of the indoctrination kicks in?"

"I can't honestly say. She's a very powerful biotic, but she is still in a weakened state and the sedation will also be dulling her biotic potential. I still wouldn't leave her alone without supervision and a gun or two nearby in any case."

"Okay, so what's this theory of yours then, Liara?" Shepard asked curiously.

"It's based on a practice that's sometimes worked with asari who have memory loss or certain mental illnesses. Basically, some asari suffering such afflictions have been cured when another asari close to them has linked minds, just like Shiala and I did with you after your visions. Over time they gradually get rid of whatever is afflicting them and gain more of their true selves. By connecting with somebody who they know and love they have managed to piece together their memories again and return to who they are."

Liara sighed and looked at her mother sadly. "I just don't know if it'll work with Saren's indoctrination. We have no idea what we're dealing with here. It may be so deep I can't reach her. She could be right, and she may never be the same again."

"Will this put you in any danger?" Shepard asked with serious concern.

"Only if she has a violent outburst or something. It will be tiring and I'll need her to cooperate if it's going to work. If she can resist it like she did briefly on Noveria then it should be fine, and there's probably little point in trying if she's not really herself anyway. We'll both need to fight this together, from both sides."

"How long until she's awake?"

"A few hours," Chakwas responded to Shepard, "but I could give her a mild stimulant to make her conscious now. Hopefully not too much so."

Shepard had her sidearm at the ready as Benezia's eyes fluttered open. At first she seemed dazed and confused, but soon her eyes caught the sight of Liara standing before her and she smiled.

"Liara? What is- what is happening? Where am I?"

"You're on the Normandy, mother, it's Shepard's ship. We gave you medi-gel and brought you here. Everything is going to be all right, we're going to help you."

Benezia shook her head. The stretcher she was on had been raised up almost completely vertically with the restraints on her wrists, ankles and around her body holding her in place.

"You shouldn't have brought me here, Liara," Benezia uttered with regret. "You shouldn't- have-"

Liara jumped as Benezia's features twisted and her mother gave her a cold, angry glare.

"You only ensure your destruction! With every passing moment you only come closer to the inevitable."

"Mother, please!" Liara pleaded. "You have to fight it!"

"You waste your breath," Benezia almost spat. "Nothing you can do to me will change anything. Sovereign's victory is assured."

Benezia's body began to shimmer prompting Chakwas to lunge forward at the machine she stood near. "Decreasing the stimulant, administering more sedative," the doctor announced.

"Not too much!" Liara barked as if it were an order.

"You cannot control me!" Benezia sneered, but her glowing faded. "You cannot-"

The matriarch s eyes fluttered again, and she looked as if she was going to pass out again. "Mother!" Liara called urgently, and it seemed to stir her a little more.

"Liara? I think I can- can suppress it."

"Fight it, mother. Just for a little longer. Open your mind to me."

"I'm not sure- I can, Liara," Benezia answered, and she sounded exhausted. "If I open my mind, Saren might claw his way back in."

"Just for a moment. I just need a window."

"I'll try," Benezia said as if she were defeated. Liara smiled. "Good," she said.

Benezia breathed in and out deeply a few times as Liara closed her eyes and bowed her head. Both Shepard and Chakwas noticed that the very moment that Benezia's brow twitched slightly a moment later was the same moment Liara's head flicked up and her eyes opened to reveal two black spheres. Benezia's eyes slowly opened too shortly afterwards and appeared to be the same as her daughters. A smile came across the older asari's eyes.

"Liara," she said. "It's good to have you in here instead of Saren. It's like visiting a warm beach after years on a world of ice."

"Mother, you have to listen to me," Liara instructed, seemingly ignoring her mother's touching comment. "I can help you, but I need you to help fight this too. Things may seem alright now, but we may not be able to keep it up long."

"I understand," Benezia said, her smile disappearing. "Tell me what to do."

"I need you to think back with me. Think back to times we've shared before Saren. Happy times. Times that defined you and made you who you are. Try to think of them as a drell would if you can."

"Okay," Benezia said.

Shepard and Chakwas looked on and the doctor turned to the Commander. "I think this may work after all," she said with hope.

"I don't know," Shepard frowned. "I've learned from experiences in the past not to get overconfident in matters like this. Give it time. Hopefully you're right, but don't count on it."

"Ever the pessimist," Chakwas half-joked.

"That's just what an optimist calls a realist," Shepard said back, but she gave the doctor a small smirk just afterwards. Still, she had to admit, things were looking good. At least for the moment.

Shepard had been right to be skeptical though. While the two had started off talking pleasantly and even laughing a few times, it was only a couple of minutes before Benezia began to feel a strain. It was less than half of that before the connection between her and Liara was broken and she made a violent outburst that was only saved from being fatal to her daughter due to the restraints and Chakwas being fast with the sedative. Despite the situation, Liara seemed strangely positive.

"It's early days yet, Shepard," Liara told the Commander. "This will take time and patience. With luck, it can only get easier from here."

The young asari doctor suggested that they try it again the next day, but as Liara brushed past her Shepard could tell that despite her confidence the experience had both shaken and hurt her. It must not be easy for her to see her mother like this.

The next week or so was a rollercoaster of highs and lows, both related to Benezia's condition or not. While Liara, Shepard and Chakwas tried to help the matriarch when they could at least a few times a day Shepard still had a mission to do and her attention had to be there before anywhere else.

The next place they had gone was Virmire, where tensions grew between Shepard and Wrex over a krogan cloning facility of Saren's that almost had the two allies shooting each other. Beyond that Shepard had also come face to face not only with Saren himself, but also with his ship Sovereign, where she had learned he wasn't just a ship but an actual Reaper. Both had managed to escape Shepard's clutches, but she had at least managed to destroy their krogan cloning labs with a nuclear device. Unfortunately Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams was also lost while defending said device, and the loss had hit the rest of the crew hard, particularly Kaidan Alenko and Shepard herself. Upon returning to The Normandy Liara had discovered that Saren and Sovereign's presence had also taken a toll on Benezia, who had apparently woken up and almost broke free of her restraints. All in all the couple of days The Normandy had been at Virmire had been a series of events most of the crew wished to never repeat.

On the positive side, the vision Shepard received from a beacon on the planet had revealed the final piece of the puzzle they all needed: the planet Ilos. That's where they had to go, but not before returning to the Citadel first. While in transit to the relay Liara had another go at getting through to her mother, but ended up once again dealing with the monster her mother had become in the end. Shepard couldn't help but notice that Liara seemed particularly defeated this time, but she had chalked that up to stress given recent events. At least until a few days later.

The Normandy and her crew returned to the Citadel as planned, but the Council wouldn't listen to Shepard's pleas and the entire ship was put on lockdown. They were stuck while Saren and Sovereign had free passage to the Conduit, and with Shepard angry and distracted by these events Liara's focus briefly shifted to the human woman who had become more than just a friend to her during their time together. She loved Shepard, and that made what she wanted to suggest to the Commander harder than it otherwise would have been, but for the moment it could wait. Eventually, thanks to the help of an Alliance officer who Shepard once served under, Shepard managed to steal The Normandy back and escape the Citadel. With that small victory and a chance of hope and yet also a possibility of death and failure, Liara decided to tell Shepard what was on her mind.

"I was just thinking about you," Shepard said as Liara walked into her quarters.

"I've been thinking about you too, and what we are about to face," Liara said. "But I have also been thinking about Benezia, and her chances of recovery."

"You don't think you can get through, do you?" Shepard said sympathetically.

"It's not quite that," Liara said. "There's still a chance, but it may require some- some extreme measures."

"How do you mean? Could she die?" Shepard asked and then hesitated. "Could you die?"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's rather complicated. Or more accurately, has complications. And implications. I'm not sure if I can or should do what could very well be necessary to save her."

"Liara, just tell me," Shepard said a manner both stern and comforting. "You know I'm always here for you."

"Okay," Liara said and she let out a deep breath. "To sum things up, I don't think I can get through to her like I have been, it's just not enough. I need to go deeper, I need to make a stronger bond and meld with her."

"Why is that a problem?"

"I don't think you understand, Shepard. What I'm saying is that I think I'll need to a full meld with her, as deep as possible. It would be extremely personal and intimate. As much as two people can be."

"Wait a minute- Are you saying that you'd essentially be- be mating with her?"

"I'm afraid so," Liara said, her head hanging in shame. "That's why I'm so conflicted, Shepard. She is my mother. In almost every culture to mate with somebody so closely related to you is a strong taboo, and with the asari it is no exception. In some ways it is even more forbidden for us. Mating within our own species is almost considered heresy in modern asari culture, but to water down our genetic diversity even more like that would be considered ten times as bad. And on top of it all, there's you. I have grown very close to you during the time we have spent together, and I don't want this to ruin it for us."

"Are you sure there's no other way? Couldn't another asari do it?" Shepard asked with a strained voice.

"No. Not unless it was somebody Benezia was already very close to," Liara said with regret. "A complete stranger melding that deeply would have even less effect than the standard melding I've done with her up until this point. If we knew somebody who had been close, like a former mate, perhaps. But we can't afford to delay the mission to stop Saren either. Time is of the essence, for both our mission and for Benezia."

"Do you think you can do it?" Shepard asked. "I mean, do you think you'll be capable of going through with it?"

"I think so," Liara said. "I'm not sure. As I told you before, when asari join in such an intimate manner the connection is primarily mental. I should be able to avoid any physical contact in the process. Not that that will change what I'm doing much. I've never actually done this before though, and I wanted- I wanted my first time to be with you."

Shepard smiled and stroked Liara's cheek.

"I love you, Liara. I will always be here for you and support whatever decision you make."

"We must keep this just between us, Shepard. Nobody else can know, not even Dr. Chakwas."

"I understand," Shepard said.

"Okay then," Liara said and she breathed in and steeled herself. "Let's go. Before I change my mind."


	2. Breaking Boundaries

Dr. Chakwas looked up from her desk as the Commander and Liara entered. "What can I do for you, Commander?" she asked.  
Shepard looked to Liara and the asari just gave her a sad frown. "We need you to leave, Doctor," Shepard said forcefully.

"Leave? Why?"

"There's no time to explain. Liara's going to try something... experimental. It could be dangerous, and I don't want you hurt."

"But Commander-"

"No arguing, Doctor," Shepard interrupted. "I can handle the machine myself while I keep an eye on them, I've been down here doing this enough times to know how it all works."

"As you wish, Shepard," Chakwas said with a heavy sigh. "I think I'll go and check on the rest of the crew anyway. It might be good to evaluate their mental states given recent events and what's to come."

Dr. Chakwas stood up and brushed past between Shepard and Liara. As soon as the door closed behind her Shepard locked it and Liara slowly approached her mother. Shepard pulled out her pistol and sat at the controls that regulated the stimulant and sedative then nodded to Liara to both say she was ready and ask if Liara was too. "Go ahead, Shepard," Liara answered.

Shepard did, giving Benezia a small amount of stimulant to wake her up. Liara watched Benezia and waited, trying to gauge what condition her mother was in before speaking. When Benezia had gained full consciousness and saw her daughter she gave her a weak smile. "Hello, Liara. I was beginning to think you had given up on me. I thought I had even sensed such thoughts from you during our last session."

"I haven't, mother. I have thought of a way, but it is rather extreme to say the least. I'm not sure it's the best solution, but it's all I have left. But I'll need your cooperation too."

"I thought I sensed you hiding something from me last time too," Benezia said curiously. "What is it?"

"We have to go deeper, mother. The only way we can beat this thing is if we go as deep into each other's minds and souls as we can. We need to become one. We need to join."

Benezia's eyes widened noticeably at this and it was quiet between them for a while. "I see," Benezia finally answered. "Liara, I- Are you sure there's no other way?"

"I can't think of one. It's either this, or you'll be forever haunted by Saren. I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you, Liara," Benezia told her daughter. "I don't want to force you to do this to save me. I don't want you to feel violated by your own mother over my own mistakes."

"I have to try, mother," Liara said adamantly. "And I would never feel violated by you. At least not by the real you. It's my decision, and I've decided to save you. Of course, it's up to you as well. If you won't let me in I won't be able to save you."

Benezia looked down into her daughter's sad eyes and her heart melted. She wanted to reach down and comfort her, but couldn't in her current state. "Liara, I'll- I'll try. For your sake. As wrong as it seems, if it really is the only way. But what about Shepard?"

Liara looked across at the Commander who just sat there watching quietly. "I know you care deeply for her," Benezia added. "Will this harm your relationship?"

"I support Liara's decision," Shepard answered for Liara from the console. "She loves you and wants to help save you. I can't argue with her reasons, even if the methods are questionable."

"Okay. But hurry," Benezia said. "I can already feel Saren's hold starting to grow again."

Liara nodded in response, then stepped a little closer. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes. "Open your mind to me, mother. Embrace eternity!"

Shepard watched as both of their heads jerked a little and they seemed to concentrate particularly hard. Both opened their now-black eyes and Liara's breathing began to quicken, but she started to grit her teeth shortly after. "You have to let me in, mother," she said with frustration. "I can't get through if you're resisting me."

"I'm trying not to, Liara," Benezia answered. "But subconsciously my mind doesn't want to let you through. It knows who you are and is stopping me."

Liara looked up at her mother and Benezia looked back with both regret and sadness in her eyes. Liara knew she had to do something to get through Benezia's defenses, but she couldn't think how. An idea sparked in her mind and tears trickled down her cheeks as she gave in to it. "I'm sorry, mother," she whispered.

Liara darted forward, grasping her mother's face in her palms and pulling her lips towards those of Benezia's. They made contact, younger violet lips pressing firmly against older blue ones as Liara instigated a very deep kiss. Benezia made a surprised noise at first and instinctively tried to resist, but eventually just stopped and let Liara work her magic as if completely paralyzed. The very moment Liara found the mental boundary broken between them coincided with the moment Benezia began to actually kiss her daughter back, fully giving into the experience.

I thought she was going to keep this purely mental, Shepard thought as she looked on, feeling a little ticked off at it. She felt a little repulsed by what she was witnessing, but for some reason it was subsiding quickly.

Liara felt a warm sensation within her mind flow between her and her mother, which then began to spread to the rest of her body, intensifying more and more as time went on. Her body began to tingle all over as her mind flowed so deeply into her mother's she was no longer sure where she ended and her mother began. She could feel her mother's love and warmth as she had before, but it was so much more this time, and beyond that she felt a deep sensuality and connection she'd never felt before. It was starting to become overwhelming and she could feel the thoughts of how wrong it all was melting away almost as fast as new intense feelings of pleasure came.

"Goddess, mother!" Liara called out as her lips slurped away from Benezia's. They were her first words since making the link and she could see from Benezia's face that her mother probably wanted to say something similar. "It's incredible! I know it's wrong, mother, but- but I want to- I can't stop these urges!"

"I know," Benezia said. "I want you, Liara. I shouldn't but I do. You- You need to release me."

"I shouldn't, but-" Liara said, her body still tingling. It was a bit of a haze and her mother seemed incredibly beautiful in a way she'd never seen her as before. It sent a fire right to her center and her eyes fell upon Benezia's large breasts, right there at just below head-height for her. She knew it was all wrong, but it felt so good and was impossible to resist. Her body, mind and soul were aching for it, whether Benezia was her mother or not.

Liara blushed at thoughts of what was to come, then reached around behind the tilted bench and began to release her mother's ankles. Shepard took a little time to realize what Liara was doing. "Liara! No, wait!" Shepard said as she raised her gun.

"It's okay, Shepard," Liara said, her voice clearly distracted and without even a glance at the Commander. "She's harmless like this."

"Not entirely," Benezia purred deeply, sending a chill up Liara's spine. Liara breathed heavily then pressed herself against her mother, stepping up onto the foot of the bench. Her mouth latched onto her mother's for another deep kiss as she reached up and behind the bench to the wrist releases, freeing her mother's arms. As soon as they were Benezia took her daughter in her arms and pulled her closer.

Shepard just leaned back and watched again, her once-aimed weapon now drooping almost out of her hand. Shepard's eyes were like saucers and her mouth gaped open at the sight before her. It was starting to feel a bit warm to her in the med bay now.

The kiss eventually ended and Liara reached up to her mother's collar. She unfastened it quickly, then parted it at the center to reveal her mother's long, blue neck. Their lips locked again as Liara began to peel the dark, mottled piece of clothing from Benezia's shoulders and slide them off her arms. "By the Goddess! You are so beautiful, Liara," Benezia said when their lips next parted.

Liara smiled and blushed, biting her bottom lip playfully and gazing at her mother with hungry eyes as she slipped the straps holding up the bodice of her mother's dress from the older asari's shoulders. Benezia's ample bosom swayed free as the material loosened and she felt one of Liara's palms brush across a nipple. Liara gave Benezia a quick but forceful kiss, stretching her mother's lower lip slightly as she pulled away and her face descended to her newly revealed prize. Taking a brief moment to take in the sights, Liara stuck out her tongue to lick Benezia's left nipple, then quickly began to suck on it while one hand came up to play with the other. "Oh, Liara!" Benezia said, taking her daughter's head in her hands. "Oh yes!"

Shepard gasped a little, not at what she was watching but as she realized she'd pinched her own nipple through her fatigues. She also then realized she had been twitching somewhat down below, rubbing her thighs together and fidgeting in her seat. A third realization hit her as she admitted to herself she was enjoying what she saw. A lot. She knew she really shouldn't be, but that fact made it even worse and made her like it even more. I guess I'm more of a renegade than I'd like to think, she thought.

After switching tongue and hand to the opposite breasts for a short while, Liara stopped to unbuckle the strap around her mother's waist, which was final restraint. As she did Benezia reached towards her throat and began to unfasten her daughter's labcoat, sliding her fingers down and around to release the top portion first, then opening it and opening the gray flap that fastened it tight around her body. Benezia leaned into Liara to push the whole garment open and their lips made contact again, their tongues entering each other's mouths as Benezia removed the dark green and white jacket. Liara herself had to remove the last of it from her arms, but her lips didn't leave Benezia's the entire time, and as soon as her arms and hands were free again, she began squeezing her mother's breasts in her palms.

Even without her jacket though, Liara was still mostly covered. A tight bodysuit with horizontal black and gray stripes covered almost everywhere from the neck down, including her hands, and she still had her thigh-high boots on. Benezia pulled out of the kiss then ran her finger down from the top of Liara's chest to her navel, while her daughter just stared at her with lust in her half-lidded eyes and blush in her cheeks. Doing this revealed a line of light blue skin, but Benezia didn't do anything further to show any more. She just smirked and then took a step back. Liara giggled. "Going to make me undress myself, are we?" she asked her mother.

"Not exactly," Benezia said and she licked her lips. "But I'm not going to be the one who removes it either."

Liara looked puzzled for a moment but felt another presence close by. Before she could turn to look, a pair of hands wrapped around her from behind and she could feel another warm body pressing against her back, and warm breath on her right cheek. "I couldn't let you two have all the fun," Shepard said huskily.


	3. Three's Company

"Shepard!" Liara exclaimed, so shocked she thought she might lose the link with Benezia. "What are you-"

Liara's words ended abruptly, replaced by a satisfied moan as Shepard's tongue slid from the folds of her head down her neck. She felt cool air hit her chest as Shepard's hands pulled the thin bodysuit open, revealing her perky breasts to her mother, who just stood there with a devious smirk as she observed. Shepard's tongue continued to trail its way down her shoulders and back as the bodysuit also slid its way down. Liara looked back and down at Shepard, but felt a hand take her chin and direct her gaze forward again. Her mother's loving face filled her vision and she found herself kissing Benezia again. Any concerns the link would break were gone now. If anything, with Shepard part of the experience now, it felt even stronger and more intense.

Liara found her kisses with Benezia being intermittently interrupted by her own small gasps as her mother squeezed her breasts and tweaked her nipples between her fingers. Shepard had meanwhile moved back up and was placing gentle kisses upon her neck and shoulders. The human woman's hair felt incredibly soft against the back of her head folds, sometimes even ticklish. Liara couldn't believe what was happening to her: both her lover and her mother pleasuring her at the same time. It felt so intense, and she knew full well that they hadn't even touched her most sensitive spot yet.

"My turn," Shepard said smoothly from over Liara's shoulder, and Liara found herself being spun around to face the human woman she adored so much. Shepard wasted no time in pressing her soft, pink lips against Liara's while her hands roamed over her soft skin. While Liara and Shepard were making-out, Benezia used the time to sway and slide the rest of her dress from her hips and to the ground, then remove her boots and kick them aside. The only thing the Matriarch now wore was a small, black pair of panties. She returned to her daughter, this time being the one who placed kisses across her smooth shoulders and neck. She reached around and pulled Liara against her, cupping her daughter's soft blue breasts in her palms and massaging them gently.

Shepard's lips and tongue slid away from Liara's and the Commander winked at her lover and descended, kissing Liara's chest on the way. Liara watched Shepard reach her stomach, then felt one hand of Benezia's leave one of her breasts and turn her head. Her nose bumped her mother's, whose face peeked over her left shoulder. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, and while it was slightly awkward given the angle their lips and tongues began to slide against each other once more. Benezia's hands returned to their massaging and Liara felt Shepard lifting her right leg up and the boot upon it being slid off. The same thing happened to the left boot a few moments later. Cool air touched Liara's thighs and legs as Shepard peeled off the last portion of the bodysuit, leaving Liara in the same state of dress as her mother.

As Shepard began to kiss and lick up Liara's legs and thighs, the younger asari seemed to ignore the fact that she no longer felt her mother's touch. There was a clunking sound behind her and before she could turn to investigate her mother had grabbed her from behind again. Just as Shepard's mouth was about to make it to her most sensitive spot, she was pulled backwards away from the Commander and found herself sitting on her mother's lap. Looking down she realized that they were sitting on the bench Benezia had been strapped to, and what the noise must have been was her mother setting it back to its horizontal position and turning it around sideways.

It was now Shepard's turn to disrobe, as the Commander unfastened and removed her fatigues in front of the two asari. She did it slowly, swaying seductively as she did and never taking her eyes off Liara for a moment. All the while Benezia kissed and licked Liara's neck and shoulders and softly squeezed her breasts and nipples. "By the Goddess, Shepard! You are beautiful!" Liara remarked once Shepard was down to her bra and panties.

Shepard laughed, and Liara felt a pang of disappointment when the Commander stopped there, wondering if her comment was the cause of it somehow. Shepard slinked over to Liara and the asari soon found that the disappointment she had just felt was about to be remedied. Shepard leaned down and placed her hands on Liara's hips, then hooked two fingers into Liara's panties. The young asari felt paralyzed as Shepard worked them down her legs and onto the floor. Shepard then kneeled down at the foot of the bench, her hands moving to Liara's thighs. The human slowly spread Liara's legs open as she leaned forward, fully revealing the glistening azure folds between them. Liara's breathing had quickened by a significant amount and she still couldn't move. Even her mother had briefly stopped tending to her upper half to just watch and wait.

Shepard moved her face in towards Liara's center slowly, her mouth opening more the closer she got and her tongue slowly extending. She couldn't help but note how similar to human women asari were even in this case, wondering briefly if that was always the way or if it was an evolution they developed when coming across multi-gendered races. Just as she was about to make contact Shepard stopped, noting Liara's slight jump and inhale just at the same moment. Not moving further she looked up at Liara and smiled at the look on her lover's face, then poked out her tongue again and leaned in.

Liara jerked and gasped as Shepard's tongue touched her moist, slightly parted blue folds. At first Shepard gently ran the tip of her tongue up them gently and softly a couple of times, but the third time contact was made she pressed her tongue further inside. Liara bucked and Shepard felt her lover's lower lips squeezing around her tongue.

The damp warmth surrounding it was incredible, and Shepard noticed Liara tasted sweeter than a human woman did. Her tongue also seemed to tingle slightly, and as she loved it around she felt what seemed like tiny bumps massaging it, which only tingled more as they rubbed. Removing her tongue, Shepard opened Liara's folds wider with her fingers to examine the details of an asari's sex closer, and did indeed find some tiny, smooth protruding bumps there. No wonder everybody loves the asari! the Spectre thought as her tongue still tingled slightly and she realized how stimulating these two new discoveries could be when combined.

Shepard looked up at Liara, who was now panting down at her with flushed cheeks as Benezia played with her breasts. Smiling up at them, the human woman was about to dive in for another taste when she realized something. The way Benezia and Liara were positioned with the latter on her mother's lap could allow her to service both of them fairly easily. Smiling devilishly, Shepard grasped Benezia's panties and began to slide them down, exposing the Matriarch's own sex directly below her daughter's. Aside from being a bit darker and a little larger, they looked very similar. "We have a saying on Earth: kill two birds with one stone," Shepard told them. "It means to basically achieve two goals with one action. I'm going to do slight twist on it, and thrill two birds with one tongue."

Not allowing the asari to respond, Shepard immediately leaned in and pressed her tongue into Benezia's blue slit, making the Matriarch gasp and shudder. With a large, upward slurp Shepard ran her tongue up through Benezia's moistening warmth and up into Liara's, which was no more than a couple of inches above it. Both asari began to made small noises of pleasure as Shepard repeated the process over and over.

With Shepard's mouth working magic down below, Liara barely felt her mother's lips peck her cheek, but she still heard her mother's voice when whispering softly and lovingly from over her shoulder. Their mental connection meant she knew what her mother was saying before she even said it, but hearing the words made all the difference given the words and meaning.

"Oh, my sweet, adorable Liara," Benezia cooed. "You really have grown up into a beautiful young woman. I'm so proud of you. I know we haven't been close lately, but you were still my daughter and I've always loved you. And now I find myself sharing an even deeper love than before. Can you feel it? Can you feel my love, Liara?"

"Yes, mother," Liara let out between heavy gasps. "By the Goddess, yes!"

"Good darling," Benezia breathed and she kissed her daughter's flushed cheek again. "I want you to. I want to make up for the years we've spent apart, where I neglected you. I want to give you all the love I can. I want to tend to your every need and desire."

"Oh, mother!" Liara gasped, shuddering at the words as much as what was going on between her legs.

"I want to pleasure you, my ravishing Liara. I want to send ecstasy coursing through your entire body so powerful you can't imagine it. I want to make you call my name out in desire and I want to feel you shuddering from my touches. I want to explore your supple young body all over until I've been everywhere at least a dozen times. I want to feel your wet warmth around my fingers as they stimulate you deeply. I want to taste your essence right from the source and feel it slide down my throat. I want to feel your tongue pressed deep within me and let you savor the juices within."

"Mother!" Liara called out. "What you say, mother. It's so wrong!" Liara then turned and gazed into her mother's eyes and both could see the intense lust in each other's stare. "But by The Goddess, does it feel so right!" Liara finished.

Mother and daughter's mouths sucked onto each other and the sounds they made together weren't too different from the ones coming from between their legs as Shepard's tongue maintained its frenzied onslaught. After a few moments they parted, their foreheads and noses still pressed together as they gasped breaths into each other's mouths. After gathering her breath a little, Benezia reached down and touched Shepard on the head softly. "Commander, if you wouldn't mind postponing things down there for a moment, I'd like a moment with my beautiful daughter."

Shepard paused for a moment before removing her tongue from Liara and licking her lips. She looked up at the two of them and waited, and Benezia looked deeply into Liara's eyes and spoke. "I want to be your first, Liara," she said, this time with a voice of deep love rather than the one of heated lust just moments ago. "I want to be the first one two send you over the edge and beyond your pleasure threshold. I know you wanted Shepard to have that honor, but if you don't mind, I would like to do it."

With their minds linked Benezia knew her daughter's answer almost immediately, but seeing tears form in her large blue eyes and a smile form on her lips warmed her heart greatly. "I love you, mother," Liara said. "I want this. Send me out of this world with pleasure, like you brought me into it."

Benezia stroked Liara's cheek and smiled back, before pulling her daughter into another kiss. This one was softer and more loving, rather than the fevered hunger of before. Benezia's hand drifted from Liara's face and down her neck, then trailed down between her breasts towards her stomach. Liara felt the light, tingling sensation of her mother's fingers working their way down her body. She broke their kiss with a gasp when she felt her mother's fingers gentle cup the sensitive skin between her legs.

Shepard had stood back up and stepped back, simply watching mother and daughter with fascination and one hand tucked down the front of her panties. "This is where you're aching, isn't it, Liara?" Benezia said huskily. "Don't worry, my sweet, beautiful daughter. Mother will rub it and make it feel much better."

Benezia's hand slowly moved over Liara's sex, sliding up and down across the slick skin that was already partially lubricated thanks to the attention Shepard's tongue had given earlier. Liara's breathing began to quicken as she looked down, just as much from the fact it was her mother's hand as from the act itself. One of her hands moved to her own breast to toy with it while the other reached back to hold her mother's face. Eventually Benezia's fingers parted at the center, still moving as the action parted Liara's azure folds. "Are you ready, my darling?" Benezia whispered against Liara's cheek. "I want to enter you."

"Yes, mother," Liara said with heavy breath. "I want to feel your fingers inside me."

Benezia smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek, then brought the two busy middle fingers together and slowly eased them between the moist lips between Liara's legs. Liara gasped as and arched her back as she felt her mother's slither inside, then made an adorable cooing noise that grew into a higher-pitched exhale of pleasure. "You're so wet and tight, my darling child," Benezia said softly as she began to slowly pump the fingers inside Liara. "I'm so glad I'm going to be the first one to bring you to climax. You are so sexy and gorgeous, and you're mine."

"Oh, mother!" Liara squeaked, bucking and letting out little squeals now and then. Liara looked ahead to see Shepard stop tending to herself so that she could reach around and unclip her bra. The beautiful human's eyes met with the young asari and both were transfixed on each other while Shepard removed the garment and then reached down to slide her panties off as well, leaving her naked like the two blue beauties before her. "Oh, Shepard!" Liara said. "I've never felt so- This is too much! By the Goddess, I think I'm going to-!"

Liara arched her back against Benezia, letting out a yell of unrestrained pleasure following by a wavering cry of "Mother!" Benezia made a satisfied noise as she felt her daughter orgasm into her hand, which became increasingly warm and slippery with Liara's juices that squirted against it before trickling down and sending a pleasant tingling sensation across and through her own nether regions. As her daughter began to soften up and press limply against her body, Benezia cooed softly to her between pecks against her blooming cheeks.


	4. Thessian Cream Pie

The sight of Liara upon Benezia's lap being brought to the very height of pleasure by her own mother was almost too much for Shepard, whose fingers immediately dived between her own legs, while those on the other hand caressed across her own skin sensually. Benezia smiled at the human before her's actions, then her attention returned to her daughter when she noticed Liara's eyes beginning to flutter half-open. "Oh, my beautiful Liara," Benezia said softly followed by a kiss to Liara's temple. "I love you so much. You're like a perfect Thessian cream pie. On the outside you're soft, smooth and delicate, and on the inside you're sticky, warm and sweet. And on top of it all, you're good enough to eat."

Liara's vision was a bit hazy, but she could make out her mother's hand coming into view and rising towards them slowly. As it got closer she noticed it was glistening with wet sticky liquid and she couldn't help but widen her eyes just a little as she saw her mother bring the fingers closer to her mouth. Liara watched silently as Benezia extended her long, dark tongue to capture a gooey droplet ready to fall from her wrist, then run it up into her palm before making a satisfied slurp. "Mmmmmmm... delicious!" Benezia commented. "You're sweet in more ways than one, my little blue cream pie." Benezia's smile vanished and a look of heavy-lidded lust replaced it as she moved her hand closer to Liara's face. "Would you like to taste your own heavenly nectar for yourself?"

Liara looked into her mother's gazing eyes and then to the bedewed fingers before her. Before she wouldn't have even dreamed of tasting the sticky product of her own sexual excitement and found the idea revolting to say the least. But after what she'd been through, seeing her mother's beautiful face staring into her soul with sexual heat and her own love juice smeared over her elegant fingers sent feelings and sensations that were almost the opposite instead. Liara's own expression mirrored that of her mother's and she extended her tongue, running it along the underside of the two fingers that had been within her and then taking the digits into her mouth entirely to gently suck on them.

Seeing and feeling her daughter's mouth suckling at her fingers sent an erotic warmth through Benezia, who encouraged her daughter with soft sounds and words of approval. It didn't take long for Liara to clean off her mother's hand, leaving it now wet with only her saliva. "You didn't save any more for me. After all, just one taste isn't enough to satisfy," Benezia mockingly chided. "It doesn't matter though. I prefer to eat from the source directly anyway."

Liara felt Benezia lean back against the bench, while keeping her sitting upright by holding her shoulders. Liara looked back and down at Benezia, who smirked and ran her hands from Liara's shoulders down her sides to her hips. With her mother's gentle encouragement, Liara pulled her legs back up onto the bench and under herself, and then Benezia guided her daughter's hips back towards her face until her they were right above it. Liara's head and shoulders were still largely where they had started, as she propped herself up on her hands, leaning above her mother's hips.

Liara knew what was coming. The thought excited her, but at the same time she was still tingling and throbbing down below somewhat from Benezia's capable fingers. She didn't know how she was going to handle having even more pleasure being applied while she was still so sensitive down there. Still, she barely hesitated long before slowly lowering her still dripping sex towards her waiting mother's mouth. She let out a slight gasp as she felt Benezia's firm, yet soft, tongue press against her skin just beneath her navel, and these gasps became more frequent as it slid further and the pleasure grew with each millimeter.

While Benezia took her time and things seemed in a hazy slow-motion to both asari, it wasn't long until her tongue scooped through her daughter's azure folds, coating it and her lips with the warm fluids of Liara's arousal and sending a jolt right to Liara's core that caused her to yelp and throw her head backwards. Benezia repeated the process over and over, stimulating Liara so much she thought her heart would beat right out of her chest and she'd literally explode from between her legs and die from it. She bit her lower lip, squeezing her eyes and calling out either for the Goddess or her mother now and then. After a while she collapsed back forward down onto her hands and opened her eyes, looking down to see her mother's own sex directly beneath her chin.

Almost like an instinct she reacted, lowering her face down upon it and extending her own tongue. Unlike her mother who had gently teased her softly and slowly and adopted a very sensual, gentle approach, Liara just dove in, pressing her tongue in suddenly as deep as she could and slicing it through Benezia's folds. She immediately felt her mother jump beneath her and felt the next application of her mother's tongue on her own loins interrupted and replaced by a gush of warm breath against it instead, followed with her name being sighed.

Liara smiled, though didn't stop the ravenous devouring of her mother's sex. She immediately enjoyed the taste, noticing it to be richer than that of her own and with a hint of something she couldn't quite describe. She felt Benezia continue to orally pleasure her back, but it was far more intermittent than it had started, and again Liara heard her name being moaned and sighed every so often. Liara soon noticed another presence close to her head, and stopped briefly to look up. "May I join in? Or is this a meal for just one?" Shepard asked from mere inches away.

Liara just smiled, raising her head slightly to give Shepard room. The human reciprocated the expression then leaned in and dragged her tongue upwards through Benezia's folds slowly. She leaned back and looked at Liara, who immediately understood and lowered her face to lick downwards through them. The two repeated the process over and over, looking at each other now and then to let out a small giggle and increasing the speed each time. Liara could feel her mother was close to climax from the way she was moving and the fact that Benezia's attempts to pleasure her back were more and more interrupted. Finally during one of Liara's licks Benezia exploded, covering her daughter's lower face in sticky goo.

Liara leaned up and immediately began to lick her lips as her mother shuddered beneath her. She noticed Shepard lean in towards her slowly with heavy-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. The human put out her tongue and licked the dripping liquid from Liara's chin then let their lips meet. Shepard pressed up against her, rising up to swing her one leg up and over Benezia's until she was straddling the matriarch's thigh. As she passionately kissed her asari lover, Shepard began to grind her own sex against Benezia's leg, while reaching up to cup Liara's perky breasts in her palms.

Liara and Shepard's lips slurped apart as the young asari needed air, with her whispering Shepard's name just before she inhaled it. She rotated her tongue around her own mouth to take in the juices that Shepard's own mouth hadn't removed, then watched her human lover staring at her with pink cheeks as she bucked upon her mother's leg and massaged her breasts. "Oh, Shepard," Liara said with a smile. "This is the most wonderful experience."

"I should be worried about the fate of the galaxy," Shepard said between moans and grunts. "About Saren, Sovereign and The Geth. But instead here I am making love to a beautiful pair of asari at the same time. And mother and daughter at that."

"You should at least appreciate the fact that you're living out what is probably a highly desired fantasy," Liara said with a smirk. Shepard smirked back, pulling herself closer until the tip of her nose touched Liara's. "I do. But don't forget that you're as much a part of it as I am," Shepard told Liara, pulling her into another kiss.

As the two moaned into each other's mouths, Shepard's move had pushed Liara rear-end back down somewhat, and the asari found herself gasp with slight surprise as a small, but sudden, jolt ran between her legs. She'd pressed her sex down upon the tip of her mother's nose. Shepard took hold of Liara's lips in hers again, and Liara continued to jump and gasp a little as Benezia gently lapped at her folds like a cat with a saucer of milk. It was Shepard's turn to jump slightly a moment later, as she too was caught by surprise at a very pleasant sensation between her own legs. Detaching from Liara, she glanced down to notice she was grinding about as high on the Matriarch's thigh as she could, and that some of Benezia's juices had made contact with her pussy, resulting in a very pleasing tingling sensation that seemed to be growing.

Shepard wanted more, so pulled her right leg up onto the bench beside Benezia, causing her vagina to make contact with Benezia's asari equivalent as she scissored with the Matriarch. As the lower lips of Shepard and Benezia seemed to kiss each other, the sensation caused Benezia's tongue to thrust up into Liara's slit, instigating a kiss with it, which then in turn caused both Liara and Shepard's heads to jerk forward towards each other, creating a third kiss that sealed the chain. Shepard squelched her pussy between Benezia's thighs forcefully, grunting into Liara's lips. Liara reciprocated in kind, with her mother suckling upon her azure folds making her just as wild. All three were caught up in the rhythm and passion beneath their thighs so much that their mouths seemed to lose control, sending tongues, saliva and juices all over the place, but they didn't seem to care.

Shepard was the first to reach release, despite the two asari having climaxed already that night. The sensation of Benezia's love liquid making direct contact with her clit was beyond explanation and belief, and combined with the movement stimulation it wasn't long until the Commander was sent over the edge. Shepard falling forward into Liara caused her to be next, as the action increased the pressure of Benezia's eager mouth on her loins, and finally Shepard's jerking aftershocks against Benezia's slit sent the eldest of the trio into orgasm too. For a moment things seemed very silent, save for what seemed like very quiet panting from all three participants. Liara opened her eyes to look at Shepard, their foreheads pressed together. Shepard was still twitching and jerking a little every now and then with a slight shudder. Her eyes met Liara's and she simply muttered, "it still tingles."

"I could clean it out," Liara said smoothly. "I'd love to see how you taste by comparison."

"I'm not sure if I could take it. Besides, there's so much of your mother still down there taste wise, how would you know what's her and what's me?" Shepard asked.

"I'll just have to be thorough then. I'll clean you out first, that's all."

"Whatever happened to that unworldly, innocent scientist I met on Therum?" Shepard said with a slight chuckle.

"She's still here. She's just changed a bit. And she still wants to join with you."

Shepard was taken aback. "You- you mean tonight? After all this? Are you sure you've still got it in you. I saw how just seeing those visions took it out of you, and you've gone at least three rounds with your mother and I already!"

"I'll be fine in five or ten minutes," Liara said with a grin, but a definite look of fatigue. "But I want this, Shepard. I want you. Tonight, in case there is no other. Mother is close to sleep. We should go to your quarters."

"Did it work? Did it cure her?"

Liara nodded. "I think so. It's hard to tell with her being so close to drifting off. I'll drop the link with her, and then we'll let her rest. I'll make sure she's comfortable in here, I'll meet you in your room."


	5. Aftermath

Benezia opened her eyes slowly, somewhat delirious and unsure where she was or why. She sat up carefully, raising one hand to her forehead as things began to clear. She realized her wrists weren't restrained, then that she was covered by a white sheet while lying on a functional, but not overly comfortable bed. Then last night came flooding back to her all at once, right about the same time as she looked up and saw Dr. Chakwas approaching her. "Good morning, Matriarch," the human said. "Sleep well, I take it?"

Benezia looked at the doctor's face and could immediately tell the human knew something at least. Aside from the tone of her voice that heavily implied something without outright saying it, she had an almost suspicious and somewhat judgmental expression on her face. The smell of sanitary chemicals was stronger than usual too, suggesting that if nothing else Chakwas had done her best to eliminate or disguise what was probably a rather strong aroma of sweat and passion in the med-bay. Despite every sign that the doctor at least knew the basic nature of what went on, Benezia decided to try to ignore it. "Yes. Thank you, doctor," came her simple answer.

"Good," Chakwas said, her face stone as she turned to a bedside machine. "You'll probably notice you are unrestrained. According to all our readings there are no signs of indoctrination in you at all." Chakwas turned to her with a smile. "Liara's little experiment last night worked." The smile went away, along with an awkward pause. "Whatever it was."

Benezia simply nodded, her eyes probably a bit wider than usual. She opened her mouth to speak, but Chakwas interrupted her. "Before you say anything, I'd just like to add that we humans have a thing called 'Doctor Patient-Confidentiality' by the way. Not that it really applies here, since I wasn't present for what went on. Whatever it was." A pause. "Just letting you know. I'm not sure if you asari have something similar or not."

"Thank you, doctor," Benezia said with a smile. "Is Liara-"

"Your daughter is in the bay next door, as usual. There's a dressing gown on a hook just over there."

Benezia slipped out of the sheets and into the gown, then pressed the door panel that led to Liara's chosen place of study. There was a long period of silence before Benezia heard the words "come in" from the other side. Her daughter's voice sounded emotionless. She entered to find Liara standing at one of the desks, using a computer, and dressed once more in her usual green and white doctor's coat. Liara's back was to her, and once the door closed behind Benezia her daughter spoke again, her voice once more rather cold and direct. "I'd love to chat, mother, but I have some last minute work to do before we reach Ilos."

"Okay," Benezia said. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me. Thanks to you, Saren is free from my mind."

"I know. Dr. Chakwas and I analyzed your results a few hours ago while you were sleeping. I'm glad I could help."

Liara still sounded far away and emotionally dead, and it didn't take much observation for Benezia to realize her daughter was making herself look busy and didn't appear to really be doing any research or work at all. Benezia took a few steps closer to Liara.

"Liara. We- we need to talk," she said.

"Mother, please," Liara said, stopping her attempted facade as she tensed up. She let out a sigh. "It's not- It wasn't- It should not have happened."

"But you saved my life, Liara. If it hadn't happened, I'd have either been dead or forever in Saren's claws."

"I'm happy for you, but we took it too far. It was wrong."

"Wrong? Who says it was wrong?"

"Everybody would!" Liara said, turning to face her mother for the first time since she had entered. "Our society, and our culture would. Almost every other civilized culture would agree."

"Our culture and society think it's wrong for two asari to mate now, despite that not being the case before."

"It's different and you know it is. We're mother and daughter. I wanted to help you, not seduce you. I'm glad it worked, but we got too caught up in the passion and lost control. We shouldn't have given in so easily. Especially me."

Liara seemed to go almost limp with shame, and there was a period of long silence between them. Benezia took a couple of steps forward, taking Liara's cheek in one hand and turning her face until Liara's large blue eyes met her own. "I meant everything I said to you last night, Liara. All of it. Every word I said, and thought I sent. And we were one. I read your mind too. And I know you weren't lying and meant every word and thought of yours too."

"N-n-no I didn't," Liara tried to defend. "I was caught up in the sensations. I lost control. My body was dominating my mind and better judgment."

"True to a degree, but not as much as you claim. Come, Liara. Be honest with yourself. You can't lie to me. I felt your love. Not just your lust and passion, but your love."

"E-even if what you said was true, there's no way anybody would accept it. Other asari would exile us if they could."

"The same asari that already treat you as an outcast for being a pureblood? I know you, Liara. You already fight to prove them wrong about that. Imagine you sticking it to them by not only being a pureblood, but your own mother's lover too."

"W-w-well what about Shepard?" Liara said next. "I love her, and she loves me. I want to have a relationship with her. I couldn't do this to her, even if I wanted to."

"Shepard was there with us last night, Liara," Benezia said dryly. "She was part of it, and she seemed to be having a great time. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to make it a regular occurrence. Stop making excuses why this can't work."

"I'm not making excuses, mother!" Liara snapped. "I'm bringing up genuine reasons!" She paused and her expression softened. "And you debunked all of them. You pushed them all aside with arguments why they aren't issues at all." Liara stepped closer, a flush coming to her cheeks and a slight smile on her lips. "Just like I hoped you would."

"Oh, Liara," Benezia said, embracing her daughter. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, mother," Liara said, tears coming to her eyes as she returned the hug. "More than anything."

The two stood in each other s arms for what seemed like an eternity before pulling back, then staring at each other from arm's length away. They stared into each other s eyes for a while, and then their faces seemed to draw closer. A flush game to Liara's cheeks and her breathing began to quicken as her mother's face filled her vision. Their heads danced a little, with one's head turning to the left and the other's the right, and then alternating as they drew closer and their noses switched places. The med-bay extension seemed silent to them, so much so they could hear the soft smack as their mouths opened and their tongues protruded, ever so slightly. Like two cobras in combat their faces seemed to waver, Liara pressing forward with open mouth as her mother glided away teasingly, and then Benezia's mouth making chase as Liara retreated playfully. Contact was made when Benezia's tongue finally stretched out, connecting with the tip of Liara's and seeming to stick as if it belonged to a frog. Liara seemed to then use hers to haul her mother's lips around her own, and both mother and daughter moaned into each other's mouths as if getting into a perfectly warm bath at the end of a week spent on Noveria.

The bay soon rang with the low moans and crisp slurps of Liara and Benezia making-out, and the pace quickened as time ticked away. Benezia reached around Liara's waist and hauled her up, Liara responding by wrapping her legs around her mother as their lips and tongues continued to tangle. Benezia moved forwards, taking her daughter to the bench with the least amount of items on it, which were swept to the floor before she placed Liara's comely rear end upon it. Their lips parted with a strand of saliva still joining them for a moment afterwards, and Liara's called for her Goddess as her mother's mouth sucked onto her throat. She felt one of Benezia's palms stroke her stomach and begin to head down, and just as it was about to make it to her swiftly warming nexus, a voice over the intercom stopped them both in their tracks.

"Five minutes to the Mu Relay, Commander."

Listening to Joker's words, Liara looked at her mother and sighed with disappointment. She could see it was mutual.

"I had better go, duty calls," the younger asari said, fixing the collar her mother had unfastened. "Shepard and the others will probably be on the way to Joker now."

"Of course. Good luck, Liara. Come back to me alive"

"I will," Liara smiled, already heading for the door. "I'll stop Saren if only so we can continue where we left off when I get back."

She pressed the green door panel, allowing it to open, but stopped midway through her first step out to turn back to her mother. "Before I go, whatever happens, I just wanted to say, 'thank you.' For everything."

**THE END**


End file.
